The present invention relates to a beverage tasting vessel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stackable, stemless, omnivarietal, recyclable, disposable plastic beverage vessel designed for tasting and examining wine, coffee, tea, and other beverages. The vessel of the present invention through a unique design, combines into one device all the sense enhancing features necessary for tasting and examining all varieties of wines and other beverages. The vessel comprises a uniquely designed rim for tasting and aerating the beverage in the vessel, a uniquely designed raised hollow dome portion for holding, viewing, and portion measuring the beverage contained in the vessel, and a uniquely designed bottom platform portion and rib system inside the bottom of the vessel to facilitate mixing the beverage sufficiently to enable the bouquet or smell of the beverage to be released while in the vessel.
In the art of wine tasting, prior to tasting the wine, it is desirable to swirl a small amount of wine, typically less than one ounce, in a vessel to circulate the esters and release the bouquet or fragrance of the wine. In general, acidic and tannic wines, such as white wines and light colored wines, are best tasted when poured onto the top, and preferably the top center, of a taster""s tongue, whereas fruity and sweet wines, such as red wines and dark colored wines, are best tasted when poured to the sides and under a taster""s tongue. In the art of wine tasting, it is also desirable to make the vessel of a clear material, such as glass or plastic, in order to view the color, consistency, age, strength, glycerin content, surface tension, and other features of the wine. It is also desirable to make the vessel of a material that does not affect the scent of the wine and that does not become discolored by the wine.
Known wine tasting vessels are typically made of glass since glass imparts little or no odor to the wine. However, compared to plastic, glass is more expensive to manufacture, is a heavier material and thus bulkier and more costly to transport and ship, is more prone to breakage, and is more difficult to stack for packaging and storage.
Plastic beverage vessels are known but such known beverage vessels are deficient compared to the present invention. A known beverage vessel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,725 to Edwards. This patent discloses a stackable plastic vessel having in one version ribs that form a fluted configuration circumferentially at the top of the vessel. However, the ribs are formed about the circumference of the container and are designed to facilitate the stacking of the vessel and are not designed for aerating the beverage in the vessel. Providing ribs about the entire circumference of the vessel increases the complexity of the vessel and increases the costs of manufacturing the vessel. Moreover, such ribs are positioned below the rim of the vessel rather than integrated into the rim of the vessel, and there is no dome portion or platform portion inside the bottom of the vessel.
Another known plastic beverage vessel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,052 to Edwards. This patent discloses a stackable plastic vessel having in one version a cylindrical stacking means portion projecting upwardly inside the bottom of the vessel. However, the stacking means has an open top and is not designed to mix and measure the beverage in the vessel. In addition, the vessel of this patent does not have a rim uniquely designed for aerating and tasting the beverage in the vessel.
Thus, these known vessels, as well as other known vessels, do not address or solve the problem of providing a beverage vessel having the following unique features: a uniquely designed rim which includes one or more portions for aerating a beverage to maximize the tasting of the beverage, for directing a beverage to the top of a taster""s tongue, and for directing a beverage to the sides and under a taster""s tongue; a uniquely designed raised dome portion in the bottom of the vessel for measuring the desired amount of beverage in the vessel for tasting; a uniquely designed platform portion on the raised portion and a uniquely designed rib across from the platform portion, which together, maximize the mixing of the beverage in the vessel; a magnifier panel on the vessel for maximizing the viewing of various characteristics of the beverage prior to and during tasting; a textured panel for identifying the beverage and characteristics of the beverage; and various other unique features.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new and improved beverage tasting vessel which overcomes and avoids the problems associated with known vessels.
The present invention satisfies all of these needs as well as provides a unique and nonobvious beverage tasting vessel. None of the known vessels provides all of the numerous advantages of the present invention.
It is an aspect of the present invention to provide a stackable beverage tasting vessel, preferably made of plastic, that can be used for tasting wines, coffees, teas, and other beverages.
It is a further aspect of the present invention to provide a beverage tasting vessel that is preferably made of a clear plastic material that is recyclable, that does not impart odor to the beverage, that minimizes or eliminates beverage discoloration of the vessel, that is dishwasher safe, and that is of a sufficient resiliency so as to prevent damage to the vessel in transport, storage, and use.
It is a further aspect of the present invention to provide a beverage tasting vessel that is economical and easy to manufacture and that is both reusable and disposable.
It is a further aspect of the present invention to provide a beverage tasting vessel that has a uniquely designed rim which includes a plurality of ridges formed on a curved portion of the rim, wherein upon tasting of the beverage in the vessel, the ridges maximize the taste by aerating the beverage when an individual taster sucks in air along with the beverage.
It is a further aspect of the present invention to provide a beverage tasting vessel that has a uniquely designed rim which includes an angled edge portion formed on a straight portion of the rim, wherein upon tasting of the beverage in the vessel, the angled edge portion directs the beverage to the top of a taster""s tongue. Preferably, this feature is used to maximize the tasting of tannic and acidic wines, such as white wines and light colored wines.
It is a further aspect of the present invention to provide a beverage tasting vessel that has a uniquely designed rim which includes a curved pouting lip portion formed on a curved portion of the rim, wherein upon tasting of the beverage in the vessel, the curved pouting lip portion directs the beverage to the sides and under a taster""s tongue. Preferably, this feature is used to maximize the tasting of fruity and sweet wines, such as red wines and dark colored wines.
It is a further aspect of the present invention to provide a beverage tasting vessel that has a uniquely designed raised portion inside the bottom of the vessel, preferably in the form of a dome or punt, for measuring the desired amount of beverage in the vessel for tasting.
It is a further aspect of the present invention to provide a beverage tasting vessel that has a uniquely designed platform portion on the raised portion and one or more uniquely designed ribs or fins across from the platform portion and attached to the interior wall of the glass. The ribs or fins, individually or together with the platform, maximize the stirring or mixing of the beverage in the vessel, and cause the bouquet or smell of the beverage to be opened while in the vessel.
It is a further aspect of the present invention to provide a beverage tasting vessel that includes a collar stem at the base of the vessel for convenient and easy handling of the vessel. The collar stem allows an individual to hold the vessel by pinching the collar stem ring or base, thus preventing or minimizing the placement of the individual""s fingers or fingerprints on the body of the vessel to allow an unobstructed and clear view of the contents in the vessel.
It is a further aspect of the present invention to provide a beverage tasting vessel that includes a magnifier panel on a side portion of the vessel for maximizing the viewing and examination of various characteristics of the beverage inside the vessel.
It is a further aspect of the present invention to provide a beverage tasting vessel that may include a textured area on an exterior side portion of the vessel. The textured portion is designed for writing thereon with a writing instrument, such as a pencil or pen.
It is a further aspect of the present invention to provide a beverage tasting vessel that may include a lid with or without a label.
The present invention is directed to a unitary vessel comprising a bottom portion, preferably a collar stem, and a side wall extending upwardly and outwardly from the bottom portion. The side wall terminates in an open top having an outwardly extending rim. The rim comprises: (a) a curved portion with a plurality of radially extending ridges, (b) an angled edge portion, and (c) a curved pouting lip portion. The rim is designed for aerating and maximizing the tasting of a beverage in the vessel. Preferably, the radially extending ridges are of a size and shape to sufficiently aerate the beverage when it is tasted. Preferably, the angled edge portion is of a size and shape to direct the beverage, when tasted, to a top portion of a taster""s tongue. Preferably, the curved pouting lip portion is of a size and shape to direct the beverage, when tasted, to the sides and under a taster""s tongue.
The vessel further comprises a raised portion formed in the bottom of the vessel and projecting upwardly into the interior of the vessel, and a platform portion formed on a portion of the raised portion. The vessel further comprises at least one radially projecting rib integral with the interior surface of the side wall and positioned opposite the platform portion. The raised portion is designed to measure a desired amount of beverage to be tasted. The platform portion and the rib are designed to maximize the mixing of a liquid or beverage inside the vessel.
Preferably, the vessel is made of a plastic material, is stackable, and is adapted for use by an individual in tasting and consuming beverages, such as wine, coffee, and tea. The vessel may further comprise a magnifier panel on a portion of the side wall, the magnifier panel being designed to magnify characteristics of the beverage poured into the vessel. The vessel may further comprise a textured panel on a portion of the side wall, the textured panel being designed for writing thereon with a writing instrument. The vessel may further comprise a lid which is adapted to fit around the exterior of the rim.